


The Detective's Narrator

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Authors, Detectives, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing, s05e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The track Sherloque has been following is heating up and you’re right behind him documenting his every move.





	The Detective's Narrator

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E11

“Sherloque’s brow furrows as he reads the newly analyzed series of Speed Force symbols. A language only he-”

“What, may I ask, are you doing, (Y/N)?” The alternate Earth detective turns from the computer monitor and frowns at you, still wearing the expression you described into your phone’s voice memo app.

“I’m narrating,” you say with a little shrug.

“Pourquoi?”

“Because!” you exclaim, “Think about it. Depending on where this track leads us, this could make a killer novel.”

Sherloque scratches his chin thoughtfully. “A killer novel? You mean un roman mystère?”

“I mean, yes, it’ll be a mystery novel, but hopefully no literal killer at the end.” You laugh nervously.

“Right, right, well… let us interrogate the young Miss West-Allen.” He points a playful finger at you. “But _s’il vous plaît_ , do not blow my cover with your narration.”

“Righto, Sir, just consider me a fly on the wall.”

_Bestseller, here I come._


End file.
